1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for hydrogenating nitrites to primary amines over a sponge metal catalyst. The nitrile is dissolved in a higher alcohol solvent prior to hydrogenation.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known that amines may be produced by the catalytic hydrogenation of nitrites in the presence of catalysts and other substances such as a caustic solution and/or a solvent. Normally, the solvents used in hydrogenation of nitrites to amines are low molecular weight alcohols, amides, or ethers such as methanol, ethanol, dimethylacetamide, or dioxane. However, these prior solvents are all flammable which is particularly hazardous when mixed with a pyrophoric catalyst such as a sponge nickel catalyst. Furthermore, the use of highly volatile materials such as ethanol is especially hazardous since quick evaporation of the solvent promotes ignition of the catalyst. To prevent ignition, the solvent-catalyst mixture must be handled in an environment free of oxygen.